


Haunting

by writingradionoises



Category: Ghost-Hunterstuck, Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Ancestors, Angels, Curses, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Grimdark, I have many lesbians promised, Inspired by Supernatural and other creepy stories, Leviathans, Lots of Twins, M/M, New World, Occult, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Paranormal, Prophecy, Prophets, Spirits, Twins, Witches, alchemists, quite a bit of violence, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: "It th'tarted a long time ago when my dad th'tarted th'moking . . ."She runs a Ghost Hunting squad filled with those you can see, believe, or hear the spirits of the dead. It's when someone very close to Aradia Mesha Megido is diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and only has a few months to live that she sets her mind on going out on finding ways to communicate with them in the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE !! After months and months of work, I present to you the first chapter of Haunting. As I said before, I am still in search of a proof reader for these types of works. Please enjoy !! If you have any issues translating Damara's speech, inform me and I can add translations.

"Tell me, how did this originally start?"

"Well . . . It th'tarted when my dad th'tarted th'moking inth'ide the hou'the. I've alway'th had weak lung'th, mother knew thi'th, but th'he didn't think it took much affect on me. In all hone'thty, I didn't either. One day I had th'tarted coughing up blood and pa'tht out from the blood lo'th'th. Mother quickly took me to the ho'thpital, and from there . . . It wa'thn't pretty. I had been diagno'thed with lung cancer through th'econd hand th'moke, though it wa'thn't confirmed terminal yet. Mother . . . Well, th'he panicked. Th'he filed a divorced with my father and then moved out from Texa'th into Wa'thhington with Mituna and I. Th'he wanted me to get fre'thh air and get me away from my father. I only heard from him through phone call'th after that. We both were put into a normal th'chool, and then Mituna met the Pyrope'th. Terezi and I u'thed to joke around and play cop'th and robber'th. It wa'thn't long until I learned that Terezi wa'th al'tho clo'the to death. Th'he had horrible di'thorder'th and thing'th that made her th'uffer. By the time I got to high'thchool, her mother had put Terezi down. Th'he was th'uffering too much and her mother couldn't afford to keep her alive . . . Fortunately, Mituna wa'th able to comfort Latula from the lo'th'th of her th'i'thter through a relation'thip. In high'thchool I met Aradia, Eridan, and Feferi. ED, FF, and I were all th'tuck in a big love triangle, but when it came down to who th'he'd choo'the, th'he went for AA, who wa'th my be'tht friend and hiding her relationth'hip with FF for awhile. ED and I talked and then th'oon . . . We got together. We were much happier together than fighting over FF. Happine'th'th didn't la'tht long, though, because when I went back to the ho'thpital, I wa'th diagno'thed with terminal cancer. My death date being February 13th . . . Eridan'th birthday . . . When I told AA, th'omething in'thide her clicked. Th'he th'aid th'he was going to find me in the afterlife."

"What exactly does she mean by that, Sollux?"

"Well . . . Aradia ha'th a gho'tht hunting gang."

 

* * *

 

 

_Ooh death,_ _Whooooah death,_ _Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_

 

The humming filled Aradia's ears as she stared out at the window of a train. Next to her was a lovely girl, long black hair and dark pink eyes, framed by fuchsia glasses. A top her head was a crown, the crown of a heiress to be exact. Her skin was rather tan and she wore a fluffy fuchsia colored coat, her leggings being splattered with green, pink, and blue on top of black. Aradia takes her rust red headset, black skulls imprinted on the sides of them. She turns to the girl and taps her on the shoulder. Her fuchsia eyes perk up away from the window and over to Aradia with curiosity.

"What is it, Aradia?" She asks, her voice is high and gives Aradia a fluttery feeling as she smiles and responds.

"Should we take roll call?"

The heiress nods as Aradia takes a clipboard with papers on it and a pen, the girl then claps a few times to get the other 10 people on the train car's attention. All of their heads snap towards Aradia as she clears her throat.

"Roll call time! We'll be doing this every time we board a train, since we don't want to loose anyone on this trip! If and when I call your name, please say 'here' or some sort of it! Now, let's begin. Roxy Lalonde?"

A bleach blonde woman perks up as she looked over to Aradia with her bright pink eyes, raising her hand, "Here!"

"Rose Lalonde?"

The girl next to Roxy with a similar hair color with purple eyes nods, "Present."

"Dave Strider?"

A boy with pure white hair and sunglasses turns towards Aradia and raises his hand, "I'm here and I'm queer."

"I think we might get along, sir Strider," Aradia says with a smile, "Dirk Strider?"

The male sitting next to Dave with spiked up hair gives a nod, "Here."

"Aradia Megido is here . . . Sollux Captor is unable to make it . . ." she mumbles this to herself before continuing, "Nepeta Leijon?"

A taller female jumps up and raises her hand, her blonde hair contrasting against her dark skin, "Here!"

Aradia sighs before continuing on the list, "Equius Zahhak?"

A rather large male sitting next to Nepeta raises his hand, "Here."

"Eridan Ampora is under excused absence . . . Feferi Peixes?" Aradia looks back at the heiress as she eagerly nods. 

"Here! Glub, glub!"

Aradia nods, "Okay, good, we're all here except for Sollux and Eridan. Though they both informed me ahead of time that they were unable to. Sollux due to cancer and Eridan due to wanting to spend every last moment he can with Sol. Besides that, I am going to tell all of you the plan for this week. We are on one of our last missions to try and prove we can communicate with the dead. We have had many breakthroughs and amazing moments together, but this mission might be our very last. Our mechanic has one foot into the grave, seeing his death date is February 13th and that is exactly 8 days from today. I am afraid that after his death, this whole group will completely fall apart unless we figure out our one and only goal. We will being heading home on the 12th, no matter what. Today is this train is heading down to Oregon, and we will be visiting some graveyards and such. We will spend 1 and a half days there, then we will head down from Oregon to California. We will be in California for 4 days, traveling around all over. On the last day, we will be stopping in Oregon again before going home." 

Nepeta raises her hand in question, "Um, Aradia? Why are we on a train instead of a plane? That would be _much_ faster."

Feferi jumps into the conversation to answer the question, "Whale, to get all of us on a plane to get to California and back would cost way too much money! Also, we have a lot of glubbin' electronics that might make the flight attendants question us!" 

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yo, Megido."

"Yes?"

"How long will it take us to get to Salem?"

"2 hours and an uncertain amount of minutes, Dirk," she responds as the blonde nods.  Aradia turns to Feferi, who has gone and sat down by the window with a sketch book and is sketching out some fish in a fishbowl. Aradia sits next to her and puts her headphones back on.

_But what is this that I can't see, with ice cold hands taking hold of me?_  
  
 

"Miss Leijon?"

"Shush, something's here."

"There is nothing here, I assure you. Now, please tell me. How did you end up here?"

"Well, that's a long story but okay! It started back when I was a child. I didn't have furry many furriends, except for a little girl named Kathy. I called her Kat, though. We used to play little games and things, she was nice. One day, well, she became a he. Kathy became Karcat Vantas. Well, he didn't change much. It's his environment that changed. His mother had died at birth, and his father was constantly working. Eventually, his father remarried. Karcat's step mom . . . Was not nice. Soon after his father died, I . . . I often heard screaming come from his house. I didn't see his often after that. It was a few months ago that . . . That . . . His death report came in. Hiss step mom . . . She went too far. Kankri wasn't home, he was working. And . . . She suffered temporary insanity. She sliced his throat open with a broken bottle, then proceeded to do the same with his wrists . . . She even tried to cover it up and make it look like a suicide. Kankri . . . Kankri . . ."

"That's enough, Miss Leijon."

"O-o-okay . . ."

 

* * *

 

_When God is gone and the devil takes hold, who will have mercy on my soul?_

 

Aradia glanced over to her girlfriend, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder as a few hours passed. Eventually the train came to a stop and Feferi stumbled away, her fuchsia eyes lifting up away from Aradia's rust red sweater and looking in front of the window. Feferi then looks over to Aradia as she stood up with a smile.

"Salem, Oregon," he mumbles as everyone stands up from their seats and grabs their luggage. Aradia walks over to the cubbies and grabbed a fuchsia messager bag with the Pisces symbol on it in rust red, a purple backpack with the Gemini symbol in yellow, and another messager bag in rust red with the Aries symbol on it in fuchsia. Aradia handed the fuchsia bag to Feferi as the heiress stood up and stretched, taking the other female's hand as both of them existed the train. The group gathered together as Aradia took out her clipboard once more.

"Alright, roll call!" The long haired girl called out, then beginning to name out all of the names of those in the group all except Eridan and Sollux answered to the ring of their names. With that Aradia then let out a breath. Feferi then took out a folder from her bag and handed it to Aradia.

"Alright, I have different reservations under different names and hotels for almost everyone. Some of the rooms are in the same hotel. I haven't separated them by anything at all besides relationships. Nepeta and Equius! You're at the hotel by the name of Sn0wman Inn under Equius' name, or under Equius Zahhak. Rose and Dave! You're in Light And Time Inn, under Rose's name. Or, Rose Strider-Lalonde. Roxy and Dirk! You're in Void Of Heart Inn under Dirk's name, Dirk Strider-English. And finally, Feferi, you're with me in the Heiress' Inn under your name. You all should be able to find the hotels easily since they're rather close to here."

The pairs nod before setting off as Aradia turns to Feferi, grabbing her hand and leading her off to the bus stop. When they both got on the bus and then arrived at The Heiress' Inn, Feferi checked into the room and then settled down o nthe bed. Aradia sat down next to her and took out her laptop from her bag, turning it on.

"Hey, Fef," the Megido said.

The Heiress looked over to the other with her fuchsia eyes, "Yeah, Ara?"

"Do . . . Do you think this'll work . . . ?"

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Lalonde?"_

_". . . Did you hear that . . . ? Can you hear those whispers . . . ?"_

_"Miss Roxy Lalonde, there is nothing here. Can you please tell me how you got involved in paranormal activity?"_

_". . . No. No, they'll scream at me."_

_"Well then. In your case file it says you were involved in a murder incident. Care to elaborate?"_

_"O . . . Okay. A few years ago, Jake English, Jane Crocker, Dirk Strider, and I decided to go out and mess around in a cemetery. We were rebellious 16year olds, you know? Going out after midnight just to mess around. Everything seemed okay at first, Dirk and Jake making out behind a tree and Jane an I hitting up on some vodka shots. But . . . Jake seemed to act . . . Strange. He started acting paranoid, holding onto one of his guns tightly. When it turned 3 A.M., we lost Jake completely. He changed. He turned to me and whispered something into my ear, something in Latin. "Estis mutare vehementer Lalonde , non audiunt alios . Omnes hic ad **inferos** ," and . . . and it scared me. He whispered something similar to Dirk, too. I could smell sulfur and it burned . . . Then. He shot. He attacked Jane, lunged for her, shot her in the forehead. He tried to snap Dirk's neck, but then . . . Something strange happened. A woman, she was tall and glowed white with ropes binding her wrists together and a noose around her neck. She didn't even have pupil! She strangled Jake with the ropes around her wrists, and I picked up his guns . . . And . . . And . . . I shot him. I shot him over and over . . . I shot him in the eye and the stomach multiple times . . . I wouldn't stop  . . . I was so scared . . . Then I was never the same again, according to everyone else."_

_"Good, miss Lalonde."_

_"Oh . . . Oh no . . . Oh fuck . . . Oh my God it's so loud just shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!!"_

_"Lalonde? L--la---lond---de?"_

_After that, there is only static._

 

* * *

 

 

"Dave . . . Dave come on. We need to leave. The others are waiting for us there," Rose says softly, shaking the other blonde awake. The red eyed male awoken soon as he groaned and then put on his shades.

"Rose, can you just set an alarm for me next time? You're not good at waking me up."

The purple-eyed female rolls her eyes as she got up from the bed and brushed off the dust from her black and purple dress, then unzipping her backpack and taking some things out. The first thing she takes out is a purple headband with a light green glass square attached to it, large enough to cover one eye. The second was a pair of shades, shaded in dark green, made of the same glass as the headband. Rose hands the shades to Dave and then places the headband on herself. Dave puts on some shoes and then grabs a jacket and slips it on. Rose then throws the backpack over her shoulder and leaves the room, Dave following close behind.

 

~

 

After awhile, the two siblings arrive at the misty cemetery where Aradia, Feferi, Nepeta, Equius, Roxy, and Dirk stood outside. Dirk and Roxy were bundled up in jackets and scarfs, not wearing any gear what so ever. Feferi was wearing two jackets, one rust and the other fuchsia, along with some gloves and a EMP device in hand. Aradia stood next to Feferi in just a black shirt and her torn up skirt, she didn't seem cold at all, along with a rust headband similar to Rose's. Aradia looked around before nodding and setting out into the entrance, the others following close behind. Nepeta held a flashlight in hand as Equius stayed close to her side, holding onto his coat tightly. Aradia stopped mid-way into a large circle, the center of the cemetery. 

"Alright, guys, you can set off to wherever you like, just try not to stray too far. If something goes bad, scream as loud as possible and create a salt circle as quickly as possible," Aradia announced before grabbing Feferi's free hand and taking her towards the left. Nepeta and Equius went right, Roxy and Dirk following close behind as Rose went left with Feferi and Aradia, leaving Dave to himself. Dave sighed and switched out his normal shades for the dark green ones, leaving himto be able to see the paranormal. He goes right and looks closely at everything. He suddenly stops in his tracks for a moment, confusion written on his face. There's a sound in a distance, it sounds of crying and weeping. This perks Dave's interest as he tries to guild himself towards the sound, curiosity overcoming his actual instincts.

Dave stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure. A small figure with wing, feathery, wings covering it's face. The sobbing was obviously coming from it. It looked real enough to actually touch, so Dave took his chances. He got down on his knees and gently touched the soft wing of the figure, waiting for a reaction. The small figure moved it's wings away from it's face as it looked over to Dave. It had black hair and wore a dark brown hoodie with the Cancer symbol on it in silver. It appeared male and had dark red eyes, the wetness of tears staining his pale face.

"What do you want from me, mortal?" He asked softly, trying to show the pride he didn't have.

"Whoa there, chill dude. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know what I am?" Dave asked, trying to use a calm tone of voice so the other wouldn't freak out.

"Hunter. You're a hunter, right? Dave Strider, to be exact. The heavens spoke of you quite a bit," The other replied.

". . . You're an angel, right? No way in hell would you have known that otherwise," he said with hesitation.

"Correction, fallen angel, fucker. My name is Karkat Marie Vantas," he introduced himself with a sigh.

"Oh shit, sorry, man. I think . . . I've heard of you before, too. There's a gal in my group by the name of Nepeta Areille Leijon, she spoke of a kid named Kat . . . Katy? Something like that, Vantas. She didn't talk too much about it, though. Apparently they, or rather she, had a rough life. Ring any bells?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"Katherine. Nepeta knew me as Kathy, though. I remember her. She lived next door to me and knew me in my better years. Full accepting of me being transgender and I don't remember her ever once misgendering me. Called me Karcat, worried about me a lot when everything started. Dad remarried, then "ironically" was run over by a car a few months later. My step mother abused me, and eventually, murdered me. If you want to know any more of my shit past, find a guy named Kankri Vantas. He has all the details, even ones Nepeta didn't. For now . . . I've gotta hide. It's almost sunrise."

"Will . . . Will I see you again?"

"Definitely. Now, I must bid farewell. I trust you'll do your best with my case. I'll do you a favor or two," Karkat replied with a sigh before quietly whispering in the others ear, "By the way, I think you should be careful here. There's a demon running around here, and she isn't friendly." 

Karkat looks behind him before standing up and stretching out his almost glowing wings. He looks back at Dave for a moment before taking off. Once Dave blinks once more, the male is gone. A pang in the blonde's stomach, almost a sadness, hits him as he stands up and looks behind him. 

"Maybe I should head back . . ."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Mister Strider?"_

_"I already told you, I'm not answering your stupid questions. You already got all you want from Roxy and now the poor girl is terrified. You're not getting anything from me."_

_"Dirk. You are required to answer these, your lawyer says so."_

_"Well Redglare can go fuck herself because I'm not."_

_"Sir, what was your relationship with Jacob English?"_

_"H . . . his name is Jake, dumbass. And, well, we gave up trying to call it anything a long time ago. Sometimes we were the happiest couple alive, sometimes we were broken and emotional, and sometimes we were so mismatched for each other it seemed unreal. I know I wasn't what Jake expected out of a boyfriend, I know he was slightly disappointed that our relationship wasn't like anything in the movies. But God fucking dammit we loved each other. And . . . An the Jake that killed Jane . . . The one that tried to snap my neck . . . I know in my heart, deep down in there not matter how hard I try to deny it . . . That it wasn't him. There's nothing in the world that could . . . Could . . . Could . . . Make him such a . . ._ _**Monster.**_ _"_

_"Don't ask him anymore shit! Dirk's been through enough!"_

_"Roxy, no, no,it's . . . It's . . . Holy shit. Holy shit!. HOLY SHIT ROXY, ROXY, ROXY, HELP!"_

_"Sir? Sir what is the pr--roblem?"_

_"Turn that sh--hit of----ff!"_

_The sound of static is heard and then the tape ends._

 

* * *

 

 

"You . . . You met Karcat?" Nepeta asks, hope in her voice as she looked at Dave.

"Karkat Marie Vantas, fallen angel of the heavens. Told me to go speak with Kankri Vantas. I was going to ask Rose to come with me, but you can as well," Dave replied, his normal shades back on instead of the dark green ones.

The smaller figure of Rose comes up behind Dave and looked up at Nepeta, "In fact, we are heading out within half an hour."

"Alright!"

 

* * *

 

 

". . . Sol?"

"Yeah, Eri?"

"Are . . . Are you scared?"

The fear in Eridan's voice made it obvious to Sollux what he means, but why ask now? The two of them were sat on a couch, the purple eyed one curled up on the other's chest.

". . . Of cour'the I'm th'cared. I'm only a few day'th away from the end, I'm th'cared to know what'th on the other th'ide. Hell, do I even want to know what TZ i'th going through?"

Eridan hesitates responding before pulling away from the blonde's chest and brings his head up to the other's, removing his glasses to reveal brown and blue eyes staring back at the purple ones.

"I get that you're scared, I'm scared for you, too. But you'vve gotta keep it together. For Ara, and Fef, . . . And me . . ."

Sollux's look softens as he gently presses his lips against the other's for a peck.

"Ju'tht think of flexibility, love and tru'tht."

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

The sound of Nepeta's fist on the door is responded with a male opening the door. He has dark brown hair with amber highlights and reddish-brown eyes, also wearing a bright  red sweater.

"Hello, sir. We're writing a story on the death of Katherine Vantas. Would you happen to be Kankri Vantas-Ampora?" Rose asks with a steady voice.

"Karkat. His name was Karkat. And yes . . . I am Kankri," the male responds with hesitation.

"May we come inside and ask some questions?" She requests. Kankri nods before stepping out of the doorway to let Dave, Rose, and Nepeta in. He then motions to the table and chairs, taking a seat himself at one of them. Nepeta takes out a notepad and pen as Dave begins to ask questions.

"Do you mind telling us the cause of death?"

"It was a suicide-"

"Lies," Nepeta hisses, "I want the truth."

Kankri sighs softly before speaking once more, ". . . It was a murder. Our step mother was abusive towards Karkat, and one day . . . She snapped. Hannah suffered temporary insanity and . . . Slit his throat with a broken bottle. She even tried to cover it up, make it look like a suicide. She suspended him up from the roof with a noose, slit his wrists, poured out his pills everywhere . . . I . . . I terrified me . . . I'll never get the image out of my head, I'm still going to therapy and everything . . . " The brown haired hair begins to choke out sobs as a blonde with slicked back hair walks into the room. He's wearing a short sleeve white shirt, the sleeves pinned up half way. 

"Greaser," Rose growls under her breath as he makes his way over to Kankri.

"Ampurra!" Nepeta exclaims, "I haven't seen mew since Eridan finished high school!"

"There's a reason for that," the male replies, "Got engaged to Kanny here a few months after Eri graduated. As of today, vwe're married.  So most of my time is spent here with him."

"Have mew heard the news about hiss boyfriend?" Nepeta asks, Dave beginning to question why the hell she's using cat puns now.

"Hawven't talk to him in avwhile, so no."

"Well . . . Sollux's cancer is terminal. He's going to die, on Eridan's birthday."

"Oh . . . Oh no . . ." Cronus says, looking down before quickly bringing his mood back up.

"Vwell, vwhy are you guys here?"

Dave quietly whispers in Rose's ear, "Distract the greaser, I'm gonna get Kankri away and talk to him in private." Rose nods in agreement before bringing up some topics.

"Nothing of the sorts, have you happen to have seen the pictures going around on FaceBook of Eridan crossdressing?"

" . . . Vwhat the fuck, Lalonde."

Dave takes his chances and rushes over to Kankri, beckoning him outside. Kankri obeys and follows him outside.

"Okay, so, we're not really news reporters. And believe me when I say this, we're ghost and demon hunters. We came across your brother last night. He asked us to talk to you," Dave says this rather quickly, awaiting a response. 

"So, Horuss wasn't lying when he said our descendants were getting involved in our mess . . ." Kankri replies under his breath before speaking once again, "Karkat is a celestial being, right?"

". . . Yeah? He's a fallen angel. Still looking for his grac-"

"A friend of mine found something of a fallen angel around the time Karkat died. Damara Megido, Aradia's older sister. She and Horuss Zahhak are the only ones who haven't settled down from the hunting days. She gave a necklace to me because it had Karkat's symbol. She was worried," Kankri then reaches into his pocket and took out a necklace with the Cancer symbol on it in gray. Dave's eyes widen behind his sunglasses.

"Do you . . . Want to give it to him?" He asks with hesitation.

He nods slowly as Dave guides him down the street and back towards the graveyard. 

 

* * *

  
"Megido. Speak."

"いいえ。あなたは私をコントロールしていません。"  
"'No. You don't control me.'"  
"Zahhak, get her to speak English."  
"There is no way I'm doing that."  
"私は答えていないよので、あなたのお尻をあなたの問題を突き出します。"  
"If you refuse to answer, I will have to call the police."  
"卿は、我々は我々の抜け穴を持っています。我々は何年もこのような状況で立ち往生してきました。私たちは、セキュリティであなたの欠陥を知っています。"  
"Damara, let's get out of her."  
"それらを召喚。"  
" _Preces meae non sunt egressi vobiscum, carissimi, quod caelestes. Sonitu suopte tintinant exedras et aduentus tui spe aduentus tui et lumen_ adferret."  
"What-- What's going on?"  
There's screaming and staticy noises afterwards, then the voice of Damara.  
"あなたはこの雌犬を取得することはできません。私はまだ地獄ではありませんよ。"  
  
 

* * *

 

"Now, I believe I deserve an explanation on why you lied to me at first?" Kankri said, a hint of anger in his voice. 

"It's a really long story, but I'll explain. You see . . . We're part of a Ghost Hunting gang, The Dersites. We're on a mission. All of us thought that you wouldn't take it too well if we just out right told you," Dave replied, trying to make simple sense of it.

"Ah, I was in a ghost hunting group once. Damara Megido led it, along side her is Horuss Zahhak. Damara, Horuss, myself, Rufioh Nitram, Meenah Peixes, Meulin Leijon, Kurloz Makara, Cronus Ampora, Aranea Sekert, Mituna Captor, Latula Pyrope, and Porrim Maryam. I see Aradia took after Damara. She originally started it because of Latula, who's sister had died and left Latula to constantly search for her in the afterlife. We later discovered Porrim as an angel, who then also casted out Aranea as one. They both confirmed Kurloz and Meulin to be prophets, which later left the two to disband the group along with Aranea. Porrim stayed with us. Rufioh had fallen victim to the addiction to demon blood, slowly transforming himself into a demon. A terrified Horuss attempted to calm him, save his precious boyfriend. Damara couldn't take watching the two suffer anymore and ended Rufioh's life, later taking in Horuss and holding him dearly. Mituna was loosing it and Latula couldn't bare to watch, so both she and Mituna disband and check him into a mental hospital. That left Meenah, Damara, Horuss, myself, Cronus, and Porrim. A battle happened between the Mother Of All, and left Porrim dead and everyone else but Damara and Horuss disbanding. Apparently Meulin and Kurloz got married, Aranea returned to heaven, Meenah kept a close watch on Feferi, and of course Cronus and I are engaged. No one ones what happened to Latula and Mituna. I would presume that she continues to search, but I wouldn't know." 

Dave held in his surprise as they came to the graveyard. Kankri rushed off in there and headed towards Karkat's grave, looking over towards the blonde once more as he struggled to catch up. Once Dave had gained his breath once more, he sent a prayer in hopes of finding Karkat.

"Karkat Vantas, I call upon thee to get down here, we have something of yours."

Within a moment, a smaller figure appears behind Dave, taking a grip of his shoulders.

"Dave. I am right behind you. You didn't need to do that."

He rolls his eyes underneath his shades as Karkat then turned to Kankri with a smile, picking up the necklace and placing it around his neck. A flash of light in the form of angel wings appear behind his back as light fills up his once empty eyes looking eyes, leaving them with a more lively look.

_"Thank you."_

 

* * *

 

_17 years ago . . ._

 

_A young woman holds a blonde, female, baby. She continues to shoosh her, trying to calm to the crying child. When the child finally calms, the woman places the baby in her crib and then walks downstairs to meet her husband. The husband is a blonde, wearing a orange cap and jeans. He's currently patching up some clothes as he turns to his tired wife. The wife is also a blonde, her hair is shoulder's length with curls at the end, wearing a white dress._

_"Derrick, this is a mess. I haven't had a full night of sleep in weeks," she says, walking over to the male and leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"I know, Roxanne, I don't have it any better," he replies, "But if it helps, I got Rose to sleep. And I doubt Dawn will be waking up again soon."_

_"We should sleep . . ."_

_"I agree."_

_The couple then walks back up the stares and down to the end of the hall, where their room stood. The two then climbed into bed and slept soundly, until the sound of the baby crying awoke Roxanne. The woman stood up from the bed and sleepily walked down the dark hallway into Dawn's room, seeing the figure of Derrick taking care of it for her. With this, Roxanne heads back down to bed. Only to find Derrick under the covers, asleep. Panic arose in her as the blonde rushed down to Dawn's room once more and ran into the pink room, stumbling and falling into the older child's room, a girl by the name of Rose. She was about four at the time, and soundly asleep as well._

_Roxanne didn't bother with her as she stood up and began running into Dawn's room once more. Her eyes were met with bright yellow ones. A male with a bright red streak in his brown hair. Within a moment, two female figures appear. One of them has glowing white skin, the other was pale and almost white. They both had wings on their backs, and broke through the windows. The baby had blood dripping from it's mouth, and the one with glowing skin screamed._

_"Rufioh! How could you!" She shouted at the male named Rufioh._

_"Porrim, Aranea. I knew you'd come after me. Silly, though, I'm not your Rufioh Nitram anymore," the male said with a chuckle._

_The one who wasn't glowing, who Roxanne assumed was named Aranea, growled. "Lucifer."_

_The glowing one, Porrim, took out her lipstick, which then turned into a chainsaw as she started it up. Aranea, on the other hand, takes out a pair of dice and rolls them. Leaving her with a small sword. Porrim takes a swipe at Rufioh with her chainsaw, though he dodges it and leaves Porrim to fall against_ _Aranea. The short haired angel pushes Porrim off of her and attempts to get a hit on Rufioh, or Lucifer. Roxanne has shock ridden in her eyes as the cries of her child ring through her mind, louder than the sounds of fighting. When Aranea gets close enough to throw in a move, Lucifer throws her out the window. Leaving only Porrim to fend off. The long haired angel swipes at Lucifer once again, growling when she misses. Porrim is knock down onto the ground, leaving her to struggle to get up. Lucifer turns towards the blonde female, grinning as he snaps his fingers. Within moments, Roxanne is on fire and screaming loudly in pain and alarm. Porrim gets up and lunges towards the brown haired male, shoving him out the window along with herself._

_Derrick is awoken by the screaming as he jumps up and runs into Dawn's room. His orange eyes caught the figure of his wife burning alive, as tears began to prick at them. He rushes to the crib and picks up the crying baby as four year old Rose also rushes into the room._

_"Rose! Take Dawn outside, fucking run and don't look back! I'll be out soon!"_

_He hands the baby off to the small child, who is crying also and begins to run down the hall, following her father's instructions. Derrick calls up the police and fire department while trying to help his wife._

_Within hours, Derrick is forced out of the burning house with his two daughters. His wife is dead. All he has left is his children. And yet what does Derrick do years in the future?_

_Train them._

_Within a few years, Rose and Dawn began to train for demon hunting. When Dawn turned fifteen, she transitioned to Dave Strider and stopped all training. He planned on living a normal life. Rose, on the other hand, continued to train. All was well, and the brother and sister went their separate ways. Until, the day came where Rose had the nerve to knock on Dave's door at midnight on a Sunday. Asking for help._

 

* * *

 

 Damara Megido and Horuss Zahhak have been good friends since they were seventeen. They grew to be friends through Damara starting a ghost hunting group to prove the paranormal and help people with troubles of it. The group consisted of herself, Meenah Peixes, Horuss Zahhak, Rufioh Nitram, Porrim Maryam, Aranea Sekert, Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora, Meulin Leijon, Kurloz Makara, Latula Pyrope, and Mituna Captor.

They thought it would all go well, though Meulin and Kurloz saw this coming from afar. All went downhill. Mituna, with his disability, struggled to keep things together and then led Latula's anxiety to burst. With this said, Latula and Mituna abandoned the group and set out to find mental help. No one has heard from them since. Meulin and Kurloz later revealed themselves as oracles, traveling along with them only because they wanted to give a message.

Meulin told the group of a prophecy for the future.

_"She who wears purple holds the key to the leviathans. He who wears red shall rise in the darkest hour. She who bears a chainsaw will surface once more. He who wears wings will lead us to our future. Twins of the night and day shall shield us from the light as fire sets to the earth once and for all."_

To this day, Damara cannot make sense of it.

Meulin and Kurloz then disbanded and went back to their heavenly duties. Rufioh then did something incredibly stupid. He drank demon's blood, and continued to do so until it got out of hand.  It became an addiction, so bad it inflicted pain upon Horuss, Rufioh's now ex boyfriend. It enraged Damara to see such a thing happen, so she killed him herself. Not before "Rufioh" broke into the Strilonde household and infected young Dawn and Rose Strilonde. When Rufioh was finally dead and Aranea and Porrim had spoken of them being angels, it left only Damara, a hurt and broke Horuss, Kankri, Cronus, Aranea, Porrim and Meenah.

Damara took Horuss in and cared for him, shielding him away from the darkness of the situation for some time and took it on herself. Kankri turned to Cronus for comfort, and left Meenah on her own.

Meenah heard the news of one of her little sisters coming into town soon later. The Peixes family was huge, and the amount of heirs and heiresses was insane. Though many of them were shipped off from their original family from Betty, Meenah's mother. Betty had recently died, though, and left Jane in her place. Jane was a distant cousin, and it upset Meenah greatly that her mother chose a cousin over her own daughter. Nonetheless, Meenah became desperate to meet her toddler little sister. The heiress then adopted little Feferi and raised her herself. Meenah abandoned the group.

The battle between the Mother Of All and the two angels. [This left Porrim dead.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivJrE_Wory0) Aranea fled, though the Mother Of All was dead. The rest of the group disbanded, except for Damara and Horuss.

Damara remembers this well. Though she has continued her practices of ghost hunting with Horuss in a more secretive way. The two graduated highschool, and Horuss went to college. The two bought a small apartment and Damara took a job as a Japanese student teacher after a few years of college. Though this was not their way of making money. Damara has been a witch for 10 years, and sells her various potions online for quite a bit of cash. This gave Damara and Horuss most of their profits. Now, with college finished and descendants finally rising, the two have decided to try and take action once more and find them.

"Horussは、なぜあなたは花子は私がAradiaを見ることはできないだろうと思います?" She asked, searching through the fridge for some left over Chinese food.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Hanako was always a strange woman was what Howard told me. He thought it was one of the family traditions, since she wouldn't let anyone see you when you were small either," the male replied, brushing out his long hair, "Can you tie this up for me? You're also so good at it . . ."

Damara laughs a bit before closing the fridge and walking into the bathroom to help Horuss put up his hair. She grabs a dark blue ribbon and begins her work. "私はそれをたくさん行うという理由だけで、それで良いだけです。私はリボン付きバンズにすべての時間を私の髪を設置し、時々ちょうど私の針を持ちます," she answers before finishing up tying up the others hair.

"あなたも1日それで良いでしょう。"  
  
Horuss nods hesitatingly, "Maybe you are right. Anyway, we have most of the locations for the members of the group that are still alive. Latula informed me that she would meet up with us with Mituna on time. Meulin and Kurloz have been at a traveling carnival for some reason, though they will be arriving. Aranea said she might be able to make it, though will be a few minutes late. Cronus informed that Kankri and him would try their best to get there in time. Besides that, Meenah is off her sisterly duties for a few weeks, and will be there on time, if not earlier."  
  
"私たちは、おそらく、その後、すぐに行く必要があります。バスは数分以内に残します。我々はそれを逃した場合、私たちは遅くなるでしょう。"  
  
With this, Damara and Horuss leave the house and run towards the bus stop.


	2. Chapter Two

A fairly tall woman stands in the center of a park. She has long blonde hair, braided, that goes down to her ankles. Her braids are dyed rainbow, and she wears bright pink glasses. Her eyes are a glossy brown, making this woman seem lively. She wore a black crock top with the Betty Crocker logo on it in fuchsia, along with a bright pink tank top under it. She also wore ripped up jeans and combat boots. This woman's name is Meenah Peixes, the elder sister to Feferi Peixes and one of the many heiresses to the famous Crockercorp owner, Betty Crocker-Peixes.  
As of now, Meenah is awaiting the arrival of Damara Megido and her seemingly life-long partner, Horuss Zahhak. When the two leaders finally arrive, along came two others running behind Damara and Horuss.  
A long haired blonde stops in the middle of the circle, across from Meenah with a brown haired male following her. The female's blonde hair reaches to her lower back. Her skin tone is rather dark, and her eyes stand out with a bright green. Her outfit consists of a oversized bright green sweater and black, torn up leggings with a gray skirt over it. She also wore bright green flats, and Meenah began to wonder how she survived running here.  
The male had crazy brown hair, and Meenah was certain that, if combed, it would be about as long as Horuss's. His face was painted like a clown's, paint across his lips to make it look like they had been sewn shut. Though Meenah knew better, this man had been mute since age seven due to his strong beliefs to the Messiahs. He wore a skeleton hoodie and skeleton pants, purple boots as well. Obviously this man did not conserve his clothes as much as the woman.  
These two are named Meulin and Kurloz Makara. They have been a married couple for almost three years now. The two are confirmed prophets, though Meulin is deaf and Kurloz is mute. This means communicating the future is rather hard for them for those who do not know sign language. Apparently, they can also read each others thoughts.  
Damara did not look much different to Meenah. She still had her, potentially, long brown hair put up into a messy bun, slicked up bangs down the sides of her face and needles stuck into her hair like a proper Japanese woman. Her face was painted with sharp eyeliner and rust red lips, completed with sparkling red-ish brown eyes. She wore her less rebellious outfit, probably her teaching outfit, which was a rust red strapless dress that went down to her knees, a small rust red coat outlined with a bright red with the Aries symbol in the right corner of it. Completed with blue and red thigh highs, a moon embroidered on one and a sun on another. The typical outfit of a powerful witch.  
Horuss had his normal black hair, put up into a ponytail by a bright blue ribbon with his normal brown goggles, shielding his bright blue eyes from sight. He wore a button up light brown coat, outlined with a dark brown, and tan dress pants. He wore black, lace up boots that went up to his knees. His outfit seemed to be well made, one he would wear to his work as mechanic.  
With the five all gathered together, they stayed silent while waiting for Latula, Mituna, Cronus, Kankri, and Aranea. Meulin and Kurloz talked to each other using fast hand motions, nothing that anyone but Aranea could understand. With a few minutes, the clicking of familiar boots came into the circle. Two males, one blonde and another brunet.  
The blonde male had slicked back hair, and the typical look of a greaser. This man had really never grown out of his greaser phase. He wore a white tee shirt, the sleeves pinned up half way, completed with black jeans and purple tennis shoes. He had bright purple eyes, and if eyes were a window to the soul, clearly his soul was pure and joyful. Not a care in the world. Along with small freckles splattered across his face. In the pocket of his jeans were a pack of fake cigarettes, compared to the real ones in Damara's hand.  
Next to him was the brunet. He wore a bright red turtle-neck sweater and black leggings, along with black snow boots and a necklace around his neck. The necklace was a silver Cancer symbol, and under it was a purple Aquarius symbol, and the bottom one was a jade green Virgo symbol. It seemed to be a charm necklace, almost. Freckles also littered his face, with light red eyes, emotion unreadable from them.  
These two are named Kankri and Cronus Vantas-Ampora. They've been married for almost two years, engaged since Eridan graduated highschool. Cronus has been closed to Meenah since childhood, so Meenah remembered him well. While Kankri's little brother had been a friend of Meenah's, little Katherine. She babysat him often while Kankri worked.  
Lastly, there was the thud of running towards them as Meenah's head snapped behind her, to where a female ran while carrying a smaller male.  
The female had bright ginger hair, lazily tossed up into a ponytail while wearing red square glasses to hide her eye color. When she stopped, Meenah observed her outfit. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a sleeveless teal sweater over it, a right red Libra symbol on said sweater. She wore black leggings and teal tub socks, completed with red high tops. On her hands was a pair of darker red gloves, almost the same shade as Damara's makeup.  
The male had been set down, and by now Meenah could see he was one of the smallest, right next to Damara. He had messy blonde hair, his bangs covering his eyes and, presumably, head injuries. When he smiled, you could see his red and blue braces to fight back his overbite and lisp. He wore a yellow and black stripped sweater, with the picture of a red and blue bee on the front with the text "BEES!" on it. Meenah couldn't help but smile. He wore black leggings as well, two belts on as well. One was red, and the other blue. He wore black high tops, along with a bright smile.  
These were one of the last guests, Latula and Mituna Captor. With Mituna's disorder and Latula's trauma, they were one of the first ones to disband. With almost everyone but the friendly neighborhood Aranea here, the conversations began.  
"Hey, Meenah, vwhen did ya' dye your hair?" Cronus asked.  
"Really, buoy? I posted it on my FaceBook, two months ago. I ain't gettin' rid of it yet, either. I mean, I'm not glubbing settling down yet!"  
The blonde male sighs and face palms while Kankri begins to pat his back.  
"I really can' talk to ya' vwithout you snapping at me, can I?"  
"Shella no."  
"あなたの二人は黙っ," Damara complained, rolling her eyes.  
Horuss raised his right hand up to signal silence between everyone, "Come on! This isn't what we gathered here for!"  
Of course, the arguments continued and progressively got louder.  
Meulin groaned, looking over to Kurloz and signing something rather quickly before speaking herself, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
The conversation dropped as Meenah and Cronus turned their eyes to he blonde female, a smile plastered on her face.  
"Better! Now let's get on with this!"  
Sadly, due to lack of hearing, her voice was always so much louder than she intended. Damara took a cigarette out of her pack and placed it in her mouth, lighting it up and taking a quick drag of it. At this point, Aranea had finally arrived.  
She wasn't that small, only a few inches smaller than Meenah. But god did they all know that Aranea was not one to mess with.

This will be a mess.

~

There is a young blonde lady standing outside a graveyard entrance, her name is Rosele Lalonde, though she goes by the name Rose. It is believed it fits her well, to seem fragile though have full capability to hurt someone with thorns. Truthfully, she hasn't seen her brother, Dave, in years. Since he graduated high school and left her and their father to fend for themselves, Rose hasn't contacted him. Until, they both turned nineteen, and their father died. Her grief had let something into the house, something horrible. She didn't intend on doing so, her father had always warned them about how spirits can attach onto your emotions. The only thing Rose could do was talk to her brother, and get him to help. He was stubborn at first, demanding details. When he finally understood what had happened, Dave quickly packed a backpack with sage, salt, a lighter, a Bible, and a book of Latin exorcist spells. They both booked it out to a bus station and down to Rose's house. There were merciless nights of both of them salting every edge of the house, praying to God that the thing would leave. Neither of them slept for a week.

~

Both you and Dave are now twenty-one years old. After that horrible experience, both of you joined Araida's ghost hunting game. You went your separate ways in the gang. You started to research your family. All those years ago, when your mother died, you are certain the man that sang you to sleep had something to do with your family.

_"Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockleshells and pretty maids all in a row."_

Such a creepy song, yet it remains ingrained in your brain. Today is a foggy Tuesday night. You are out on your own, in a graveyard for the Pagan. You are here simply because of the various research you have done. A young Pagan woman is buried here, she was killed because she was believed to be a vampire, and drown. It interested you, you want to get more information. So you continued to walk down, searching for the grave. It's cold, and there's a foul scent in the air. You ignore before, tugging on your coat tightly. You eventually made it to the woman's grave.

_"Here lies Destiny Maryam, loving mother and wife."_

That wasn't her. You looked to the grave next to it.

_"Here lies Kanaya Maryam, young vampiress."_

There she is. You knelt down to the ground and placed the white rose in your hand on her grave. The rose, as in your theory from earlier, turned a blood red. There is a burning cold sensation on your shoulder and you're afraid to look back. Instead, you brush of your fear and replace it with snarkiness.

"Hello there, who might you be?" You gave a grin.

There's a soft voice in reply, you can barely hear it.

_"You shouldn't be here, miss."_

At this moment, you stood up and turned around, facing the ghostly figure. She had ginger hair, put up into two triangles in the back of her head. She wore a silky, black long sleeve and a long red skirt. One the left side on the skirt were white buttons and stitches lining it. A purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, around her pale neck is a black leather choker with a jade gem shaped like a tear drop dangling from it. You noticed her clothes were wet, and her eyes were a glossy white.

Around her wrists were loose and frayed ropes, as well as one around her neck, made into a noose.

You feel your heart drop into your stomach, the color drain from your face.

_"Miss Rose, you know better than to be here."_

"I asked for your name, didn't I?" You answered, trying to let your stomach digest it's fear.

_"The one you seek, miss, Kanaya Maryam."_

"Good, it would be a shame were you someone else. Now, can you give me some information."

_"You do not want information from me, Rosele, you know that. Have you forgotten what you are?"_

Your violet eyes widen. How could she know? You don't recall other spirits you had contacted acting like this. Truthfully, you feel stuck in the same situation you were stuck in years ago with Dave. Frantic screaming and burning of sage and pouring of salt. You should call him. Or Roxy or Dirk or . . . Anyone. Nepeta, Equius, Aradia, Feferi, anyone.

You don't even realize the lyrics forcing themselves out of your throat at first.

_"Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockleshells and pretty maids all in a row."_

You are afraid, how is this happening? You watch as the glossed over eyes of the other faded, turning a bright emerald green and a black liquid pouring out of her eyes and mouth. Your heart stops beating for one moment when you hear her garble the old lullaby.

_"M--ry, Ma-y, quit-e c-ntr-ry. How does yo-r g--den gr-w? With s--ver b-lls -nd co--leshells and pre--y m--ds al-l in a row."_

The ropes, they fall off of her wrists and the rope around her neck sets on fire. ** _On fire._** The mist begins to cloud anything else around you, and normally you would panic and run but you can't move. It's like you're stuck in sleep paralysis. You are frozen in place, singing the verses over and over.

Until, she disappears.

The lyrics stop, and you're holding your breath and praying to god she doesn't come back, hoping that you'll be able to move or wake up and find out all of this was another night terror.

Consequently, nothing happened.

You stayed frozen in place, your mouth frozen open. No matter how hard you try to scream, nothing comes out.

When a dark shadow walks towards you, through the mist, you feel your heart getting faster and faster.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Followed by a _click, click, click._

It sounds like a pair of heels, against a stone cold floor. Your body unfreezes and restore your composure of a strong young lady. When you are approached by none other than Kanaya, in a completely different outfit and looking more alive than ever, you aren't sure what to think.

She wears a knee high black leather dress, the part around her collar bone being more see through, though, like silk. her eyes such a bright emerald green, burning with passion. Black lipstick painted across her lips, eyeliner so sharp you swear she edge it on her face with a knife. She wears black leather boots with high heels, they went up to her knees as well. The thing that perks out to you the most is the white chainsaw in her hand. The fierce look in her eyes as she stops in front of you.

"My name is Kanaya Selene Maryam, I am a Grim Reaper. Years ago, under the cover of a young teenage girl in the Victorian age, my memories were locked away from me. By none other than the one to be defeated in greater battles. You, you must be the woman in purple. She who must defeat the leviathans. You have been blessed with demon blood, have you not? Your brother, too. You haven't told him yet. His angel friend will, though, eventually."

You can't believe what your eyes are seeing but you won't deny it.

"So, because I possess demon blood, I have broken the barrier in your mind?"

"Yes, that is the case. Due to this, I am forever loyal to you and obligated to join your group."

You smirk, "Well, if that is so, it is best you meet the leader."

 

Your name is Aradia Megido and truthfully, you are questioning both your hearing and vision. You have just been introduced to a fallen angel, Karkat Vantas, by none other than Dave Strider. He has joined your crew, and thus is booked in a room with Dave and Rose. Well, now it's become worse now that you have found out that your older sister, Damara, is getting her gang back together and trying to find you. You looked Feferi in the eyes and told her that you need to go. now. She agreed, though a hint of sadness fell in her voice as she would not be seeing Meenah.

You both packed up the little things you had and called around to everyone, telling them to pack up and meet at the train station. When you run into Rose and a Grim Reaper by the name Kanaya, you don't even question. It appears the Strilondes have a knack for picking up supernatural creatures as friends. In the afternoon lighting, holding your bags, you grip Feferi's hand as the train rushes into the station. You hear your name being called out in a Japanese accent and immediately run into the open doors of the train, the rest of the Derse Dreamers following. You watched Feferi look out the window to Meenah, frantically waving towards her with a smile. She waved back, cheerfully.

You almost feel bad.  
But you won't disobey Hanako's orders.


End file.
